


Eat the Rude

by novembermond



Series: Hannibal Ficlets & Drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cooking, Crossover, Discussion of Cannibalism, M/M, Outriders don't count, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), no actual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: I wrote this double-drabble for Fandom Snowflake 2019 for the prompt: "Give me a crossover for Hannibal and the MCU" by brightandravenous.





	Eat the Rude

„I have created a new recipe. It turned out exquisite.”  
Will offered a distracted smile while he tried to determine if the meat was human or not.  
“It looks delicious.” The meat was too dark to be human and the sauce not dark enough to be the source of the coloring. Will took a bite. It tasted like nothing he had ever tried before and he had tried many things since meeting Hannibal. He looked Hannibal deep into the eyes. “It’s wonderful.”

When people turned into dust in the middle of the street, Will was sitting on the porch of their little farm in South Africa. He patiently waited to be turned into a heap of ashes as well. Was it the reckoning of an angry god? As it came clear that Will was not among the affected he went and looked for Hannibal. Of course Hannibal was alive and well and in the middle of cooking.

“Is something the matter, Will?”  
Will shook his head. Whatever happened to the people outside it was not his concern. Not anymore.  
“We should go hunting in case there are more of these. Invading a foreign planet is terribly rude, don’t you think?”


End file.
